The Black Years
by Catherine or Cate
Summary: The prophecy is the same but everything else is different. Lily and James are alive, Harry has a family and Sirius is alive too . An alternative take on what could have happened.
1. The Black Years: Part One

III

III

The Black Years

III

Part One

III

III

Lily and James Potter were the proud parents of a bouncing baby boy they has named Harry. It was apparent at a glace that the child took after his father, sporting the same dark messy hair, and facial features. Except his eyes. Anyone who saw little Harry's eyes exclaimed that they were so much like his mothers. Sirius Black was the proud godfather while the two remaining Marauders were happy uncles.

It was the Halloween after Harry's first birthday and the Potters and company had decided to make a big thing of the 'scariest' day of the year. Lily suspected it was so her husband and his friends could behave like even bigger children than normal. But it was soon decided an excursion to Diagon Alley was required. Lily was hesitant at first but was soon convinced that in the company of two Aurors in her husband and his best friend, Remus and herself being a healer, they shouldn't have a problem. Even if Voldemort was gaining power everywhere.

The trip started out fine but ended in disaster. Voldemort and his Death Eater followers attacked the shoppers in the alley, leaving many dead and injured. Remus remained with Lily and Harry, while James and Sirius did their job. All of a sudden Voldemort was upon the trio.

'I heard of your sons' birth, Mrs Potter, congratulations,' hissed Voldemort.

Lily shuddered and did her best to shield her son using her own body. She sensed her werewolf friend place himself between her and Voldemort. Lily said a quick prayer. The Death Eaters that were not fighting had gathered behind Voldemort. Lily positioned her wand so it was pointing behind her.

'You should really say goodbye to him,' came Voldemort's voice again.

In shock, Lily turned her body ever so slightly. In that spilt second, she and Remus both stunned some of their opponents, Voldemort apparated to the other side of Lily and sent two Avada Kedavra curses, One for the mother, one for her son. For some reason both curses rebounded back toward Voldemort, who moved more quickly than his two followers who were hit. Harry's right arm had two huge gashes in it that were bleeding heavily and James, Sirius and the other Aurors arrived on the scene, only to watch as Voldemort and company escaped.

James picked up his wife who was still cradling their hurt son and took them both to St Mungos Hospital where Harry was treated.

They never found out why Harry was left with two parallel scars or how the curse rebounded. Essentially James didn't care, his words being 'as long as my family is alive and well.'

Of course this was all headline news in the Daily Prophet for almost ten days.

Little Harry Potter was a miracle.

III

III

The headline on the papers the day after Lily Potter gave birth to twin girls was 'More Potters; are twin girls miracles in waiting like their brother?' James, Remus and Sirius dismissed the words as being an attempt to make a profit. Lily couldn't help but wonder if, at least, part of it was true. Would her children's lives be in further danger?

Lily had also begun to wonder if someone close to her was a supporter of Voldemort. Or even a loyal Death Eater. At night, the words Voldemort had said to her the day of the Halloween Diagon Alley ran through her head. 'I heard of your sons' birth, Mrs Potter, congratulations.' How had he heard? Why did he attack Harry and herself over everyone else in the alley?

James and Sirius told her it was because they were the biggest threats to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Their response, while reasonable, didn't ease Lily's worry. She wasn't so sure. She felt that Voldemort was attempting to remove potential threats before they became a real problem. And that wasn't good for her family.

III

Lily faced a dilemma. She had begun to question everything she knew about magic. She had taken to going to the Hogwarts Library and researching into why the deadliest curse had rebounded; only leaving her son scarred.

She wanted to know how to protect her family the best. She was the mother of an almost three year old, and three month old twins, in the middle of a war. And the equilibrium was tipping away from the light. The Order of the Pheonix was pushed to its limits. People were suffering.

Even those who sided with the dark were suffering. Regulus Black, Sirius's younger brother had been murdered in a London Street in broad daylight.

Lily could lose everything at any moment. And she was scared.

III

Lily awoke one morning a few weeks later, to Sirius colliding into her and James's bedroom door.

'Get up and get the kids ready! Remus will be here any minute. Lily and the kids have to go to the safe house, James! There's been an attack!'

Lily felt her husband move in a flash.

'The charm works, Padfoot?'

'Yes.'

'Who,'

'The Longbottoms.'

'Alice!' Lily screamed seizing Sirius's clothes. 'What happened? Is she ok?'

'No. She and Frank are not ok. And right now you need to get to safety.'

'Where?'

'James will tell you.'

'Lilyflower, go and get the girls ready. Use magic, don't do it the muggle way this time. Pack enough for a few weeks.'

'James…'

'Don't ask questions. There isn't time.'

Lily fled from the room as Sirius re entered carrying a sleepy Harry and a trunk. When in the nursery Lily flicked her wand packing anything and everything she could think of into the trunk. She the bewitched it to be feather light and shrunk it to fit in her pocket. Sirius entered the room and moved to grab the twins.

'No,' Lily said. 'Get another trunk and pack it with food and other necessities. Candles, matches, blankets, pillow and whatever else. You seem to know where I am going and what I will need.'

'Right,' said Sirius disappearing to the kitchen.

Lily grabbed the baby carry pouch and slipped it on over the tracksuit she had slept in the night before. Placing the still sleeping twins inside, she moved back to her own bedroom.

'Do we know anything new, James?' she asked her husband.

'You might have the Longbottom children with you before long. You are the best mental trauma healer and they know and trust you. And, most importantly they will be safe where you are going.'

'Where am I going?'

James handed Lily a slip of paper. She knew that she had to memorise it.

- The house, but not the home of Sirius Black lies at Number 12 Grimauld Place. -

'We are going there!'

'Would you think to look in the former house of pureblood supporters for members of the light?'

'No.'

James just nodded at Lily before changing his mind and crushing her, as best he could around the twins, to him.

'I will come for you. I will be in touch. Only Sirius, Remus and I know of this place and maybe Dumbledore by later today. It's a need to know basis. I will come for you. Know this, Lilyflower, you and our children are my world.'

Lily, nodded silent tears running down her face.

'Ok. I will take Harry,' said James picking his sleeping son up off the bed. 'Sirius apparate with Lily into the kitchen. Remus can you please take care of the luggage.'

Both other men just nodded.

'And off we go.'

Moments later the seven people arrived in a dingy kitchen.

'Lily,' said Sirius, turning to his friend in all seriousness. 'I have got a new house elf here, his name is Dobby, use to belong to the Malfoy's. He will help you. He is an excellent elf.'

'Master Sirius is too kind,' squeaked a voice from behind Sirius.

'Good, Dobby, this is Mistress Lily, Master Remus, Little Master Harry and Little Miss's Poppy and Rose. You will help Lily and Remus with everything and anything ok.'

'Yes, Master,' the elf replied.

'Lily, I am so sorry that this house is a mess but I haven't had time to fix it up. I never thought that I would be needing it so soon.' Lily watched as her friend shook his head. 'If you can, do what you have to, to make certain rooms habitable. We don't know how long you will be here. Dobby knows where everything I bought is. I believe the winter parlour would be a good place. Dobby and I started to clean there.'

'Lily, Sirius and I have to go, but we will be back soon.'

'Courage in this house and be careful what you touch,' Sirius said giving each child and finally Lily a kiss before clapping Remus on the back.

James transferred Harry into Remus's arms and gave him a letter. 'It's about the house.' He clapped Remus on the back also, kissed his son, then his daughters and finally his wife. 'See you soon, Lilyflower.'

Then the two Auror's vanished with cracks.

'Dobby,' whispered Lily, 'Take everything and lead us to the Winter Parlour please.'

Quickly the elf took everything and they were settled in the parlour, Harry asleep on the lounge and the twins in a cradle Dobby had produced.

'Mistress Lily and Master Remus,' the elf began producing a roll of parchments. 'Master Sirius said to help you so I will. These,' he said. 'Is lists of what needs to be done in every room.'

Lily gasped at the lists before handing them to Remus.

'It seems we will need to prioritise.'

'This is the only near finished room, Dobby?'

'Yes, Mistress Lily.'

'This list of paints, fabrics, books and such, what is it?'

'That is all the things, Master Sirius bought and put in the Summer Parlour to finish the other rooms.'

'Bring the books here please, Dobby,' asked Lily and the elf disappeared. 'Remus, what rooms do we need?'

'I say the bathroom on this floor, the kitchen, the library and one of the other sitting rooms, the one next door, so we can use it as a bedroom.'

'That's a good place to start.'

'Here you are Mistress and Master.'

'Thank you, Dobby,' said Remus. 'Lily and I have chosen that we would like the following downstairs rooms ready as soon as possible, bathroom, kitchen, library and the sitting room next door. We will help you as we can.'

'Of course, Master Remus. Dobby, shall start in the bathroom. That will be the quickest, and most important.'

'Give us a moment to make sure the children are fine and we will be with you.'

'If Mistress Lily doesn't mind,' suggested the tiny elf. 'Dobby can make sure that the children sleep until it is time for lunch with his magic.'

Lily paused for a moment. 'If it doesn't hurt them, the of course, Dobby, you may.'

Dobby snapped his fingers. 'To the bathroom!'

Lily couldn't help but giggle at the little elf before she swept up the list and followed Remus from the parlour.

III

The trio had finished the bathroom and had almost finished the sitting room when James and Sirius returned with Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom and his little sister, eighteen month old, Clara. And, of course, a basket of sandwiches for lunch.

Lily threw herself on her husband, overjoyed to see him back safely.

'Lily,' soothed Dumbledore. 'Firstly we shall eat. These children need sleep.'

They all entered the Winter Parlour to see that Dobby has spread a picnic rug on the floor and was presently in the process of waking the children.

The group, which included a very reluctant Dobby, ate in silence. As soon as they were finished Neville was placed to sleep on the sofa, Clara in an armchair and the twins back in their crib. Sirius held Harry.

'Tell me,' said Lily. 'If I can help the children, I will, but I need to know.'

'Lily, and Remus,' said James. 'Death Eaters tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity this morning.'

Tears slipped from Lily's eyes as she realised her friend was no longer the peaceful, happy woman she remembered.

'Who? Who did this?'

'My cousin, Bellatrix, her husband, and two others. One I believe to be Barty Crouch's son.'

'No!' Remus said in shock.

'We caught them, Lily,' James replied to his wife's pleading expression.

'What will happen to Neville and Clara?' asked Remus.

'Frank's mother will look after them. She let us take them now, for safety's sake. And I have already offered that we will care for them if they get too much.'

'Good,' whispered Lily.

'Lily,' said Sirius using her real name for the second time that day. 'I am going to ask you to stay here for at least two weeks until this all calms down and we know that you are all going to be safe.'

'I don't really have a choice, do I?'

'No, Lily,' said Albus reasonably. 'You don't.'

'Christmas at Grimauld Place then.'

Dobby reappeared at that moment.

'The other room is finished Masters and Mistress. It just needs colours on the walls and on the furniture.'

'Thank you, Dobby,' said Sirius. 'Will you please go ahead and start on the kitchen for us please.'

The elf left after a very low bow.

'Lils, go choose colours for in there and in here. And make them happier than before. James and I will redo all the spells and Remus and Albus get to watch the kids and check all the strange objects,' said Sirius, summoning a box.

'I have always wanted one of these!' exclaimed Dumbledore pulling a silver contraption from the box.

'There's more where that came from. Take them all if you want, Sir.'

'That's very kind of you, Sirius. I will do just that, and tell you again to call me Albus.'

'I will one day. Let's get moving. I know two little girls who deserve the best first Christmas we can manage. When we are done in the other room we will give them all beds in there, and then finish in here before helping in the kitchen.'

'Sir! Yes, Sir!' joked James.

III

III

Lily Potter stood at the kitchen bench with eldest son, six year old Harry, making a cake the muggle way in the middle of Potter Manor and having all the fun in the world. Mother and son were covered in cake mix and ingredients. The sticky mix had found its way into Lily's red hair and down Harry's chin. There was flour all over both of them making Harry's messy raven locks a grey colour. It was plainly seen though that both pairs of emerald green eyes sparkled with childish happiness.

They were in the process of licking out the bowl when Harry's godfather came bursting into the room with two little girls under his arms. The three were making plane noises and piercing shrieks of the twins occasionally made their way into the room. Remus Lupin carrying the youngest and very sleepy looking Potter entered the room next, laughing as the baby knocked his rattle deliberately on his father, who entered the room directly behind them.

'Little tyke.'

'Just like his father than,' Lily said from her position by the sink. She was steadily cleaning Harry of his cake mix, eating it off her finger as she went. 'Too good to waste isn't it, Harry?'

'Yes,' little boy howled happily. 'Uncle Padfoot, I want to play too,' Harry yelled sliding off the bench and ducking around his mothers arms.

'Darnn,' breathed Lily pointing her wand at her son, smiling as he suddenly became clean.

'This cake mix is definitely too good to waste,' whispered James licking the mix from lily's left earlobe.

'Don't start what you can't finish, James Harold Potter,' she scolded.

'Spoil sport.'

'No, I am your loving wife, she said playfully slapping James with a tea towel. 'Remus, is Stella coming tonight?'

Remus's partner was Stella Houghton, an Australian Healer who worked at St Mungo's in downtown London. She didn't have an issue with his monthly problem.

'She sure is. She will be here when her shift is over.'

'Is Peter coming tonight? Someone?'

'He will be here later,' Remus responded while still caring for Patrick Potter. 'I can't believe Rick is one today.'

Lily moved around the counter and looked at her child. He was a Potter, alright but somehow he had her red hair instead of her husband's black. Other than that he was all James. At least Harry was more like her she thought.

'Sirius, no dogs inside. Out now,' Lily yelled as she saw Harry run after a great big, black dog.

Soon after she heard the back door slam.

Before Lily even had time to go back to preparing dinner for her guests her two little girls had entered the room with their father.

'Lilyflower,' James began. 'Poppyflower and Roseflower are thirsty.'

'Then, James, get them a glass of water to drink.' Lily turned back to her preparations as James made a huge display out of conjuring glasses, causing his daughters to giggle.

When Patrick began to cry Remus shoved him in James's arms. 'I will do the honour of getting my beautiful goddaughters a glass of water.' Remus then proceeded to also make a performance out of conjuring water. Again the girls giggled.

Lily watched her daughters. They were bright bubbly and smart little girls, as different as can be, but huge trouble makers. Both girls were slight little things, at four years of age, with delicate features and pale skin. Poppy the quieter of the two was black haired like her father with big blue eyes, Rose the red head caused much more mischief but had the same blue eyes that always caused her godfather to give her and her twin what they wanted. Lily always wondered why James had insisted on swapping the girls names. Lily had wanted her 'black' Rose and 'red' Poppy, but she saw now the wisdom of the decision. Poppy wasn't a Rose and Rose wasn't a Poppy.

'Poppy is going to be the smart one, Rose the popular,' said James breaking her thoughts.

Lily just nodded to his comment. She had always believed the same thing.

'Girls, how about you ask Uncle Remus, nicely, to take you upstairs to the bathroom so you can both wash up, before changing into your party dresses.'

Lily and James laughed as both girls looked at their godfather and batted their eyelids just once.

'Since you put it so nicely,' Remus said good-naturedly taking one small hand in each of his own. 'If you are quick I might be able to paint your toenails too, that way they will look pretty in your sandals.'

Remus was practically dragged from the room.

'I will take Patrick,' said Lily taking the little boy from his father. 'Make sure Sirius gets Harry dressed, the Weasley's and Longbottom's will be here at four thirty. Oh and watch everything as it cooks. And if you can,' Lily added poking her head back in the room. 'Can you please put up party decorations, and under no circumstances let Sirius near the food.'

'I heard that, Lils.'

'I know you did. Please get Harry cleaned up and ready. Harry, how about you show Uncle Padfoot what you are wearing.'

'Ok, Mum,' said Harry literally pushing his godfather up the stairs to his room. 'Uncle Padfoot, you have to look nice today too. This is my brother and your other godsons first party. Let's go. Chop! Chop!' Harry bossed.

James stood laughing at the bottom of the stairs. 'That was all Lily,' he said seeing his friends face.

'Get to work, Potter,' Lily sighed.

'Yes, Potter.'

III

At nine o'clock that evening the four Maurauders, Lily Potter and Stella Houghton were all flopped on couches.

'Small children are so playful,' winged Peter.

'Suck it up, Peter. You don't live here.'

'Thank goodness.'

'Peter, you are only ever here for special occasions anyway.'

'The only time Lily lets them have sweets and fizzy drinks.'

'And chocolate.'

'We all know your weakness, Remus,' said Stella causing the friends all to laugh.

'Daddy,' came a little voice from the doorway.

'Poppy, why aren't you in bed?' asked James rising from the couch, scooping up his daughter and starting back upstairs with her.

'Daddy, you remember when you told us that if we saw anyone with that picture on their arm that we had to tell you.' James stiffened, remembering the conversation he had with his older children about Death Eaters.

'Yes, Poppy, I remember.'

'Well, when I was showing Uncle Peter how I could read the time before, I saw it on his arm.'

James froze halfway up the stairs.

'Are you sure, Poppy?'

'Yes, Daddy. It's the same arm as his watch.'

Poppy watched as her father's face contorted. Placing one hand on each side of his face she turned his head and looked into James's eyes.

'Daddy, am I in trouble?'

'No, Darling, but I need you to do something for me, be good. Because it's a special night, Patrick's birthday, I am going to let all you kids sleep in the special room. But you have to promise me you will stay there until your mum or I come and get you. Ok.'

'Yes, Daddy. I'll go get Rosie.'

'Quietly.'

James smiled as Poppy winked at him before flipping her black hair over her shoulder, like her mother did.

'Harry,' he said opening the door. 'I need you to come with me.'

'We are we going Dad?' asked Harry following James to the nursery.

'You kids get to sleep in the special room tonight.'

'Really?'

'Really. It's a special occasion, your brother's birthday.'

James found his daughters at his study door blankets and teddies in tow. Silently he walked three times past the stretch of wall and a door appeared. Opening it he gestured for his children to enter. They all ran in and jumped on beds. Placing Rick in the crib he called the house elf to supervise over them. He then used the fire place to call Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts to explain the situation.

James kissed each of his children goodnight. When Poppy's turn came her arms tightened around his neck.

'Did I do something bad, Daddy?'

'No, Honeyblossom. But I do need you to look at me like we practiced, till you feel funny.'

Poppy just nodded and James entered her mind. He didn't think his daughter was lying. Poppy never did, but he needed to see for himself. Imprinted in her young mind he saw the tattoo on his friends arm.

'Thank you, Poppy.'

'Night, night, Daddy.'

James went down stairs to find Dumbledore already in his lounge talking to his friends. Whipping out his wand he stunned Peter Pettigrew.

'Whoa!' said Sirius sensing his friend's anger. 'What happened to the "talk first, stun later" rule.'

'It went out the window when my family was put in danger,' he said crossing to the prostrate Peter.

'James, you're over reacting,' Lily exclaimed trying to calm herself as much as her husband.

'Over reacting!' James ripped up his friends sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark etched into his skin. 'Our daughter saw that.'

Lily's eyes widened, Remus paled and Sirius's hands were balled so tight his knuckles were white.

'Albus, call Kingsley in please.'

'Of course.'

The group all sat wands pointed at Pettigrew. Occasionally Stella would throw a spell at him. After fifteen minutes she spoke.

'He's had the mark a while. Years. Most recent injuries were a couple of hexes and curses and a lot of being hit by the Crutius Curse.'

'We have found a, or the mole in the Order of the Phoenix.'

The Aurors arrived and in an hour Pettigrew was gone.

'I will make you two a room as you will no doubt want to stay now. Albus can I get you anything?' asked Lily.

'No, my dear. Try and get some sleep. I will be by tomorrow morning; there is some information I'd like to share with you.'

'Ok, tomorrow morning then. Would you like breakfast?'

'Just a cup of tea.'

'Ok then.'

'I wish you all a pleasant evening.'

The group said their goodbyes to Dumbledore before drifting up to bed, Lily and James choosing to sleep in the same room as their children.

'I hope this has nothing to do with, Harry,' Lily whispered to the night trying to suppress the feeling rising in the pit of her stomach.

III

The next morning, Lily awoke to her older children crawling under her blankets.

'Mummy,' whispered Poppy. 'Daddy has been up for ages packing bags. He said we will be going on a little trip for a few days.'

'He's angry, Mama. Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Remus, and Stella too.'

'I know, Harry,' sighed Lily. She was not looking forward to returning to 12 Grimauld Place. 'They just love you so much that they don't want anything to happen to you.'

'Is Uncle Pete really bad, Mama?'

'Yes, Rosie. He is.'

'I am going to get Patrick,' announced Harry walking over to the cradle and lifting out his brother. Walking back he handed is brother to his mother.

'We will just have to be good. Won't we? Help everyone until its safe to come home again.'

Lily died a little inside hearing her six year old say something so heartbreakingly truthful. Voldemort and this war were forcing her children to miss their childhood and grow up too fast. Harry sounded at least ten and her four year old girls knew that times were dark, only becoming blacker as Voldemort gained more power.

'Mummy needs a big cuddle from her flowers and clones.'

'Mum, Patrick and I are not Daddy's clones,' announced Harry.

'I am sorry. Mummy needs a big cuddle from her kidlets!'

With squeals of happiness the children piled on their mother tickling her and each other while Lily attacked them back.

'Lily,' announced James from the doorway. 'Albus is here and breakfast is ready.'

'We're coming,' she replied shooing her children out the door and down the stairs.

III

'There is a prophecy,' said Dumbledore after his fourth cup of tea.

'About who?' asked James.

'Harry.'

'I believe so, Lily.'

'What does it say?'

Dumbledore pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and pushed it across the table to James and Lily. He watched as the James's eyes widened and Lily's filled with tears. Remus uncharacteristically snatched the parchment so that he, Sirius and could read it.

'Harry's arm. The parallel scars, like an equals sign.'

'And they didn't heal properly.'

'He's a little boy!'

'What are we going to do?'

'Go to the safe house for now,' said Dumbledore. 'Voldemort knows nothing of this and hope that he will remain ignorant until Harry can defend himself.'

'How long will that be?'

'I don't know.'

'Harry will be the one to end this war, won't he?' said Lily speaking for the first time since reading the slip she now held again, in her hands.

Dumbledore's blue eyes lost their sparkle. 'I believe so.'

'Let's go to Sirius's until we have a new plan, or any idea of what to do.'

'Lily!'

'We have little choice. We need to strengthen the wards here. That's done more easily if we are not here. The children are number one, James,' Lily said.

'Always,' James replied, kissing Lily on the temple.

III

III


	2. The Black Years: Part Two

III

III

The Black Years

III

Part Two

III

III

Harry, Poppy, Rose and Patrick had only aged two years when James, Sirius and Remus began their 'training'. Rick and the girls were taught how to use magical and Muggle toys to attack and a couple of basic spells they could use in the direst of circumstances to protect themselves if they happened to get hold of a wand. They were also told that if they had no other option that they should kick their opponent in the shins and then poke them in the eyes and in the base of the throat. That was until Poppy asked if they could kick boys were it hurts, much to the adults amusement. Lily gave her permission to and signed the twins up for Muggle karate classes.

Harry had the same training, but his was taken one step further. Harry began learning at age eight the first years' course at Hogwarts. Every few days he would have to compile all the information he could about the spell or potion that he had been set, and in the evenings he would learn the practical aspects of the spell.

Harry, knowing he was smart, began compiling all he had learnt into a book form, and he continued to learn any spells he could, whether is be cleaning or cooking, gardening or basic things learnt at school.

He was also given extra classes to the art of pranking. Sirius was determined that the marauder spirit lived on.

By his ninth birthday Harry had learnt and was able to perform more spells than any first year, and had begun on the second year's course. His sisters had also begun to learn basic spells and search for others. Rick was still learning pranks.

Harry like all other boys also had many friends. Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville and Clara Longbottom and Blaise Zabini, whose mother seemed determined for him to not succumb to the dark side like his biological father. Harry also had a number of Muggle friends from his childhood. He had played with his Dursley cousins, Dudley, their spoilt son, and Hamilton, their forgotten daughter, from time to time till Hamilton started showing signs of being magical.

III

III

The day Harry Potter received his letter to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, his eleventh birthday, his parents, and godfather, almost burst in pride. Tears spilled from Lily in joy, and from the twins in anger. Even little Rick joined in, crying because everyone else was.

Harry was overjoyed. His father, godfather and Uncle Remus spent the afternoon with him, buying his first broom and teaching his how to control it, not that he needed it, he was, after all, a Potter. His sisters howled for the second time that day complaining that they still had to use old brooms, but the were soon cheered up by Lily who had them aide her in making Harry's chocolate cake. Remus laughed when he received a whispered message from the frazzled mother of four 'with women, and some werewolves, chocolate fixes almost anything.'

Stella and Remus had decided that even though they couldn't marry due to werewolf laws that they would wear each others rings as if they were. This delighted the Potters and their children, and their permanent house guest Sirius Black. They had decided that their love was the most important, especially after the death of Arthur Weasley and third son Percy, who were attacked by Death Eaters while taking a walk near their home. Molly was left with her six other sons, two daughters and little income.

Unable to stay in their own home, The Burrow, Sirius offered them the use of his house, considering that it was empty almost all the time. Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Jack and Annette moved into the huge home, with plenty of room to spare when the Potters and company came to stay. Bill and Charlie had gotten jobs at Gringotts; Bill as a Curse Breaker and Charlie as an animal handler. The others remained at Hogwarts, or in Mrs Weasley's care.

Information had also been released informing the wizarding world about Peter Pettigrew's death in custody at Azkaban Prison. It appeared that he had died from a venomous snake bite. The snake had been caught and placed into London Zoo. No further details were released.

Harry's training hadn't slowed down at all either. He read the paper every morning at breakfast, after his morning quidditch training or run, and when he had finished he settled down to study for the morning. Instead of advancing him on to fourth year spells, plants and potions the three remaining Marauders began teaching their student many other spells, useful for a Hogwarts environment. 'Quick ironing spells and the like' they told Lily. 'Quick dressing spells' they told Harry 'so you can sleep in later'.

Rose and Poppy were also studying every morning. They had taken it upon themselves to write books of all the spells they learnt and make sure that they knew how to protect themselves. Rose was heard saying, in one of her more serious moments 'we are living in the middle of a war!' Poppy easily out studied her sister and was well on her way to having the same level of ability as her older brother. Six year old Patrick was far from left out, the biggest prankster of the four children, he was constantly learning and inventing pranks to play on 'bad people' namely 'Uncle Sirius'.

III

September first arrived and at the designated time Harry was whisked off too his first year at Hogwarts, leaving his extended family at a loss. He remembered to write once a week, or sometimes more often as he was asked and he seemed to be coping well with his classes and making friends. Early in the term, Harry earnt his place on the Gryffindor quidditch team as the new seeker, and the youngest player in over a century.

James and Sirius were overjoyed at the news, even going as far as to invite Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood, and the rest of the team to Potter Manor for training during the next summer vacation.

Lily was more pleased to learn that Harry had her gift for potions, and was automatically inducted into the infamous Slug Club on his arrival at Hogwarts. From the reports she had received from her old professor and friend, Minerva McGonagall, Harry tended to shy away from both Charms and Transfiguration, his parents preferred subjects and accelerate in Defence Against the Dark Arts, giving Lily confidence in her son's prophesised abilities.

The year wore on; the extended Potter Clan attended Harry's first game as Gryffindor seeker and watched as he helped his team to a fabulous win; James and Sirius ended up having to protect students on the Halloween Hogsmede trip from a Death Eater attack; the Christmas and New Year's holiday seasons rolled in bringing more attacks, more deaths and no captures. Alchemist Nicholas Flammel and his wife were attacked and they both moved into Hogwarts for their own safety; the quidditch season ended with Gryffindor holding the cup and Harry easily completed his first end of year exams.

Poppy and Rose continued to learn, under Remus and Molly Weasley's daily guidance, as did Rick.

Sirius was hospitalised after one Death Eater attack for his injuries and was slow to recover. James began to focus more on his desk job, without his partner, catching up on his work.

Lily, for the first time since Harry's birth, returned to her job at St Mungo's full time, working in tandem with Stella in the Spell Damage and Counselling departments. Lily was pleased to say that Alice Longbottom's memory was improving, she now recognised her children and Lily, but sadly there had been no change to her husband, Frank's condition despite the two women's best efforts.

III

III

During the summer following Harry's first year, The Order of the Phoenix regrouped, finding new members and new alliances. The next scholastic year they opened up a school, Phoenix Junior College, for select students too young to attend Hogwarts. Molly Weasley became one of the teachers there, teaching, mostly the children of Order of the Phoenix members about the magical and Muggle history and geography, magical plants, animals and sports, while also making sure they had the basic abilities to help them survive in the Muggle world if needed, like being able to recognise items and use the correct money. The Order gained many new members and lots of support through the school.

Harry and his siblings continued to study under the Marauders, learning many things practical, and many more that were not.

Remus and Stella were excited as a cure had been found for 'his furry little problem'. They could finally get married, have children, do all the things they had wanted to do. All it took was a needle, and a series of potions. Remus was due for treatment the next November.

Harry and his friends all returned to school, to commence their second year of study. I was much like the first, except there was a problem with young Ginny Weasley being possessed at times by Lord Voldemort, and a basilisk moving about the school. Harry was also found to be a parselmouth. He and his friends managed to save the day, discover important information, and still complete exams.

It was because Harry killed the basilisk and saved Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbledore discovered that Tom Marvolo Riddle had done some thing terrible, but which explained so much. In an emergency Order of the Phoenix committee meeting Dumbledore proposed the possibility of there being Horcruxes. It was quickly determined that all possible Horcruxes should be found and kept by order members to destroy at the right time. Which lead to a summer full of researching in dusty libraries.

III

III

The Potter twins had received their letters from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and were incredibly excited to be going to join Harry at school. What was even more exciting, Remus was going to be their teacher, in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

After their cousin Hamilton received her letter, telling her she was magical, the Dursley's disowned their daughter, and she was taken in and adopted by none other than Sirius Black.

Harry, Rose and Poppy had joined together and decided to become the new wave of marauders at Hogwarts, with Hamilton, and fellow Gryffindors Ron, Ginny, Neville, Clara, Hermione, and Blaise. Harry decided that they all had to become animagi to be true marauders so that summer they all investigated the process to become animagi, along with everything else.

The traditional Gryffindor quidditch training weekend rolled around and the quidditch team, with additions was at Potter Manor. During the weekend there were four attacks on the Wood, Bones, Fudge and Crouch Residences. At each scene there were the dead and injured. Minister Fudge and Barty Crouch Senior were both killed while Madame Bones somehow survived the attack on her person. Mrs Wood, a contender for Minister for Magic, was killed along with her husband and their eldest daughter in the attack on Oliver's home. His little sister Ellen, and older brothers, Nate and Adrian all survived, coming to stay the rest of the summer at Potter Manor before the younger two returned to school and Nate and Adrian returned to their positions on the spell development squad in the Department of Mysteries.

Upon arriving at school, Poppy and Rose took to drama like ducks to water, creating havoc with Harry as the new marauders.

During the school term Dementors of Azkaban were placed around the school to protect the students from the latest escapees from the wizarding prison. But they did no good. The Dementors broke orders and entered the grounds to feed upon the students watching the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff quidditch match. Poppy and Rose were able to protect themselves and those around them using their patronuses (AN- I know that this is a young age but they are living in a war. James taught them what they needed to protect themselves, as you have read.) They then watched as their brother fell over one hundred meters to the ground after being attacked by a number of Dementors.

That Christmas, the four Potter children received a number of strange gifts from the magical community. The centaurs, allied vampires and werewolves, and the merpeople each gave Harry, Poppy, Rose and Patrick specialised gifts, to help protect themselves and others. The most significant gift was the fairy each child was given. The four fairies offered to serve the Potter's, enhancing their magical and defensive abilities.

In the final days of the school year Harry set about establishing Dumbledore's Army, a guerrilla type group of students that could help protect their peers in case of an attack on Hogwarts. The first job for all the joining students was to learn a list of pre determined spells before the new school year arrived.

III

III

The summer of that year, Harry began to bond properly with his younger brother for the first time after an accident on the family's property. Rick raised the alarm and saved the life of Ginny Weasley by getting his brother's attention when the red head failed to surface after diving into the lake. The nine year old dived in and held Ginny's head above the water until Harry was able to help carry her to the shore.

After that point, Rick was considered old enough to enjoy the same past-times as his older brother, and the duo spent the summer doing just that. Harry began to train Rick as a multi-talented quidditch player, able to play in every position. The twins, Rose and Poppy joined in and together the four siblings created a tight-knit, little team that was able to move simultaneously without communication.

The year of Harry's fourth year, the International Council for Young Wizards and Witches was formed and brought foreign students to Hogwarts for a majority of the scholastic year. Representatives from Beauxbatons Academy in France and Durmstrung in Bulgaria were the two next largest schools represented.

Harry, Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory, Ravenclaw Cho Chang and Slytherin Daphne Greengrass were each selected for the committee. The group began to organise global events for young people. The highlight of the year was the establishment of a Yule Ball for all European schools representatives. With the first ball hosted at Hogwarts. Harry's best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, attended the ball with Alessa Strano of Italy and Viktor Krum of Darmstrung respectively. Harry attended the event when with his crush, junior Beauxbatons representative, Audrey Channel.

The ball was a huge success, but after their Yule Ball date, Audrey and Harry and decided that they were better off as friends. Despite their break- up during the New Year Harry, Audrey and other members of the International Council for Young Wizards and Witches were often away from Hogwarts making contacts with other schools as part of their duties. The students were also required to keep up with their lessons before partaking in adapted exams.

During the History of Magic exam, Harry fell asleep. Due to his connection to Voldemort through his scar, Harry managed to discover the self- proclaimed Lords plans to attack the Department of Mysteries and steal the prophecy that concerned them both. Due to the fore warning Harry, and his friends, Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix were able to meet Voldemort's Death Eaters in battle in the Ministry Death Chambers, below the Department of Mysteries. Harry was able to retrieve the prophecy and destroy it before his nemesis was able to hear the contents. However it came at a costly price. Dumbledore was murdered by his former student while he protected Harry. When it became clear that prophecy was lost, Voldemort and his followers left, but not without their own losses. Neville Longbottom was critical in capturing Bellatrix Lestrange, the Death Eater who tortured his parents into insanity. She was captured, along with eleven other companions including parents of Hogwarts students and high profile Ministry employees.

The year ended with Dumbledore's burial by the Hogwarts Lake and the strengthening of friendships before the vacation.

III

III


	3. The Black Years: Part Three

III

III

AN:- The usual declaration that I own nothing that you recognise, it belongs to JKR and Potter-verse. Anything you don't recognise is mine! All mine!

III

The Black Years

III

Part Three

III

III

The new school year was moving forward slowly at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry as the new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall learnt the ropes. Classes continued as normal with all the children continuously learning new things in each of their subjects. Harry capably continued with the fifth year course while the twins began attending their chosen elective subjects. Halloween came and went and as the snow began to fall, an ominous feeling settled over the great castle.

'Rose, Poppy,' Harry whispered, at dinner on the evening of November twenty- seventh. 'I have a horrible feeling. I need you to alert Mum and Dad.'

Rose slipped out of her seat and made her way upstairs to communicate with their parents via enchanted mirrors.

'Harry?' Poppy asked, slipping into the seat next to him.

'Be on your guard, kiddo,' Harry replied, eating with his right hand as his left held his wand under the table.

Rose reappeared, ashen faced, the mirror clutched in one hand, her wand in the other.

'What is it?' Harry asked, standing up.

'Mum and Dad are coming,' Poppy whispered, as her twin nodded.

'With the rest of the crowd,' Rose added, referring to the Order of the Phoenix

Harry got Hermione to send a warning out on their Defence Association galleons while other whispered messages were sent down the table. As the meal ended, Gryffindor house moved back to the tower as a whole, the older students having their wands out, ready to protect the younger ones. As they filed into the common room, the alarms sounded.

The Gryffindors hurried into their common room and began to barricade themselves inside. Securing the windows and placing obstacles between the portrait hole and the staircases. The younger students all hid in the second year boys dorm on the first floor, which had a trapdoor passage that, led to a disused classroom the third floor corridor.

'Fred, George,' Harry said, calling the Weasley Twins over. 'You have to split the younger years up into teams and get them into the crones hump and out of the school. Get all the quidditch people to help, Lee and the other fifth years. Ginny too, because she's great with a wand. Once they are in Hogsmede get all the ones that can to floo home.'

'What about you?' George asked, as Fred moved off to recruit an evacuation team.

'I am going to fight,' Harry replied. 'But your first priority is getting anyone who can't defend themselves sufficiently out of this castle and to safety.'

'We'll join you as soon as we are done,' George promised.

'Harry,' Hermione asked. 'What about older students that can't or don't want to fight. Laura is still recovering from a broken arm she got in defence today.'

'Get them to go with the younger students as guides to get out of here. Tell her and the others to speak with Fred and George,' Harry replied.

'Where is he?' Poppy asked, standing at her brother's side as groups of younger students were formed.

'The Chamber. He's waiting for something.'

'What if the exit passwords were changed?' the black haired girl asked. 'It would slow them down a little.'

'You are a genius,' Harry whispered with a grin. 'Don't you just love it when the guy you have to kill to survive gives you the tools you need to defeat him?'

'He obviously skipped that chapter in _How to be a Dark Lord, one- oh- one_,' Poppy replied. 'I am coming with you.'

'Poppy, I can't let you do that,' Harry said.

'Tough. I promised Rosie I would because we have a theory.'

'And that is?'

'There's another Horcrux.'

'You have a theory, Poppy,' Harry sighed. 'Rose doesn't think that much.'

'What do you think?' Poppy asked, her blue eyes flashing.

'I think you may be correct,' Harry sighed.

'Harry,' Fred said, moving forward. 'The third years are going but we need to use another passage as well because the Ravenclaws have started evacuating the lower grades.'

'The mirror passage on the fourth floor. The rocks are just an illusion. I had them cleared. And start enchanting every suit of armour you go past to fight anyone with a Dark Mark.'

'And start disillusioning everyone when you go out,' Poppy snapped.

'We've started spreading pranks around on the lower floors to slow people down,' Lee told Harry as he walked past.

'Give me a portable swamp,' Harry said. 'Poppy and I have an idea of where these people are going to enter from.'

'Where are you going?' Rose asked moving up.

'Myrtle's bathroom,' Poppy replied.

'Get Myrtle to cry and balance some wet start fire works on the sinks. When they come up though the tunnel they will think they are under attack,' Rosie said handing them a bag. 'There are a couple of extra swamps in there too.'

'Good girl,' Harry said kissing her brow. 'You play General for a bit. You direct them to defend as we were taught. I will try and draw Voldemort away from the passages.'

'Be careful,' Rose replied.

'I'll be in contact,' Poppy told her twin tapping her head, referring to their connection.

Harry and Poppy slipped out the portrait hole and Rose turned to the assembled Gryffindors behind her. 'Right, we don't have long and we have a lot to do, namely try and get the Hufflepuffs out. Form teams of three and we will get some of these jobs done and places defended.'

The seniors crowded around the map the young girl was holding out.

III

Harry and Poppy made it to the second floor girls bathroom, only meeting the Bloody Baron on their way.

'Quickly change the password. I'll talk to Myrtle,' Poppy told her brother.

Harry moved over to the sinks and began to hiss at it and after a few tries, changed the password to Bambi, after the Disney animated film. In the meantime, Myrtle and his sister had spoken and the ghost was plunging into the toilets splashing water all over the floor. Harry opened the bag he was carrying and balanced a firework on the edge of each sink after filling it with a centimetre of water.

'What are you doing?' Poppy asked.

'With water in the sinks and water on the floor whatever way they fall they will start,' Harry replied. 'Good luck, Myrtle.'

'You too, Harry,' the ghost replied, with a determined face.

Harry and his sister moved out of the bathroom and enabled two portable swamps right outside the bathroom doors, making any exit difficult and messy. Running back up the stairs they ran into their mother.

'What's going on, Mum?' Harry asked.

'Voldemort mobilised this afternoon. He killed anyone who didn't want to come to Hogwarts but regained some supporters out of Azkaban.'

'The prison fell?' Harry asked. 'Where are the dementors?'

'We don't know.'

'Fred and George,' Poppy whispered before she and Harry began leading Lily though the corridors.

'Lee, where are the twins?' Harry asked as they found Lee Jordan animating chairs outside the defence classroom.'

'They are up in charms putting cheering charms scatter bombs on the light fittings in the corridor,' the teen replied.

'Got a patronus orb? Keep it close,' Poppy said, moving forward. 'Spread the word.'

'Hufflepuff lower years are out,' Ron said, running up with his sister. 'The older ones wanted to stay and protect the school and all that loyalty stuff.'

'Go back to the common room and get those patronus orbs and give them to everyone,' Harry ordered.

'They still don't work the way they are meant to,' Ginny cried. 'They could make us sick! The tests…'

'Soulless or sick, Gin. It's up to you,' Harry replied. 'The dementors are coming.'

'Come on, Ginny,' Ron said, pulling his sister in the direction of the common room.

A few minutes later, an explosion was heard from the bowels of the school.

'I guess he didn't find the password,' Poppy smirked.

'Game on,' Harry grinned, moving to the banisters and aiming his wand at the stairs they were trying to force the Death Eaters up. After a few minutes of waiting Ron and Ginny returned to take up positions.

'Most people have an orb, but George said to cross your fingers. They have never been used against dementors,' Ginny replied.

'Let's hope for the best,' Harry smirked. 'Look, right on cue.'

A handful of Death Eaters had made it out of the swamp and were surging up the stairs.

'There's no I in team,' Poppy said, firing stunners and banishing charms from her wand with the others, causing their enemy to duck and weave. 'They would be better off levitating their pals out of the swamp.'

'These are Death Eaters, Honeyblossom,' James said, appearing by the group. 'Did you know there are these orbs, created by the Wealsey twins that when thrown explode once they hit something causing it to burn. They seem to be working incredibly well on the third floor.'

'No one is sick?' Harry asked.

'No, but there are a lot of destroyed dementors,' James replied.

'See, Gin,' Harry chuckled. 'Have faith in your brothers.'

The red head huffed and changed position as the stairs she was crouched on started to move.

'It's a bloody obstacle course,' Remus puffed, running up. 'Those swamps are brilliant. All the Death Eaters are tracking muck all over the school. They can't clean it off.'

James smirked. 'Hunting time. Come my flowers.'

Lily and Poppy moved off with James in search of Death Eaters to incapacitate.

'Want to lend your super human strength to me for a little while, Remus?' Harry asked.

'Where are we going?'

Harry pulled back a portrait. 'The library.'

III

Lord Voldemort was struggling to keep his already frayed temper. The whole of the school had been rigged with trap, after trap that he and his followers kept falling into. First, Potter had changed the password to open the tunnel, then, once they had blown the passage open, fire works had gone off burning at least a dozen, mostly superficially. Then many had fallen over as they tried to move in the girls bathroom due to the sopping wet floor.

Just when he thought it was over, there were swamps outside the door that they could not get around and they only multiplied as they tried to vanish it. His velvet shoes were now ruined. And just now, when they had hidden in the Trophy Room to regroup for a moment, all the plaques and cups had them chased out, the prizes he had won were still following him trying to inflict injury.

Needless to say, he wasn't impressed. Every time he looked around, another five Death Eaters had succumbed to another childish prank. This invasion was meant to be a success. It was his birthday present to himself. He was seventy for goodness sake and had been a Dark Lord for most of that time. It wasn't his experience failing him. It was his followers. As one of his dim-witted followers triggered something that had cheering charms spraying down on them, Voldemort carelessly beheaded him with a severing curse that also took the heads of the three other men behind him.

'Oops. Sorry boys,' Voldemort told, the dead men as he carefully stepped over their bodies. 'Twas an accident.'

It wasn't until he caught himself skipping down the halls that Voldemort realised the effects of the cheering charms that had hit him.

'Bloody Potter,' he giggled, before promptly slapping himself.

III

'That's perfect. Thanks Remus,' Harry said, as the former werewolf helped move the last bookcase into position. 'Attention!' The small army of suits of armour snapped into position.

'Let's get ready,' Remus replied, climbing up onto a bookshelf into a sniper position.

'I really don't like this idea. Think of all the damage that could be done,' Hermione said, as Harry coerced her into a hiding place.

'Think of all the lives we are saving,' Harry returned. 'Rose, promise to keep your head down.'

'I'll be fine you worry wart,' the red head huffed.

'Why do you think he will come here, Harry?' James asked, walking though the library doors.

'Because we set all the traps to lead away from the students and into a dead end,' Poppy replied, climbing up bookshelves to sit in an overhead window. 'That's why.'

'Voldemort is taking the easy road,' Lily nodded. 'This library looks good like this. When did they change it?'

'Remus and I did, five minutes ago,' Harry replied, as the last handful of people moved into position.

The group waited quietly until Voldemort and his surviving followers moved through the library doors. Sirius Black flicked his wand causing them to shut and lock behind the group making them uneasy.

'Find them,' Voldemort directed, irritatedly.

The Death Eaters split up and moved between the shelves and were immediately rendered useless by the waiting hunters.

Voldemort walked into the centre of the library to find his enemy sitting in a meditative trance, hovering three inches off the desk he was sitting on. Holding out his wand he shot the spell. The green light left his wand and hit the teen in the chest, knocking him backwards off the desk.

Twirling his wand between his fingers Voldemort bowed and waved to his imaginary crowd as he walked around the table. Looking down Voldemort expected to see a body. What he saw was carpet. A throat was cleared behind him and the dark lord turned around to see Harry Potter, alive and well, holding the sword of Gryffindor out in front of him.

Voldemort looked along the sword, from the hilt, down the blade to see the tip missing, inside his chest.

'That was a clichéd ending you made for yourself there,' Harry said.

'If a Dark Lord fails it is always clichéd,' Voldemort replied, slumping to his knees and dropping his wand. 'Shakespeare died on his birthday. I will hope I will be remembered forever, like him.'

Voldemort fell forward, the sword going through his chest and poking out his back.

'If you are, it will be for all the wrong reasons,' Harry replied, flipping the body over. Opening Voldemort's mouth he poured in the snake venom and stroked his throat to make sure it went down. Voldemort gasped before his eyes glazed over. 'Dad, do you mind getting the Minister of Magic please, and someone to check this is actually Tom Riddle.'

James Potter and Sirius Black both sent patronuses out the reopened library doors before moving over to the teen who was sitting against a bookcase, his mother at his side.

III

With the fall of Tom Mavarlo Riddle, the Black Years ended, moving into a period of great happiness and progress in the wizarding world. Lord Voldemort was remembered, not at all fondly, but as a necessary evil to force the magical world into positive change. Harry Potter, was given hero status for his victory, which he rejected in favour of all the normalcy he could have. All the normalcy one could have when they and their siblings were the leaders of Magical Britain for the next eighty years. Those years were called the Golden Years of Change.

III

III


End file.
